


Nycto and Phos

by Pidgeon003



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgeon003/pseuds/Pidgeon003





	1. Introduction

       A woman, the mother of a sleeping child, walked into the bedroom of her kin. The room was a simple cream color with white bases that lined the wall. The bed sheets had yellow on them as well. It might just be that it is the child's favorite color. There were cracks that crept up the wall and across the ceiling. They called for repairs, but have not been touched. The mother stepped on a bow. Grumbling a comment, she picked it up and leaned it against the bed. She then walked over and opened a window, letting the light in. It shined into the eyes of the child.

       "Caroline, wake up," the mother said. Caroline pulled the covers over her face, trying to ignore her mother's order. Her mother pulled them off of her to reveal her white nightgown. "Get up. Lydon is looking for you." 

Caroline opened her eyes and looked at her mother. Her black hair was beginning to fade to gray, but not very noticeable. She was wearing a long, light blue dress with short sleeves and a corset around her waist. She had the face of a stern woman but was kind with all her heart. Sometimes Caroline forgot that part of her mother. "Alright, I'm up," Caroline almost muttered. 

        "Good," her mother responded as she left the room. Caroline waited until the footsteps faded. Once they were gone, she sprung up out of her bed. 

        Caroline stretched and yawned as she walked over to her wardrobe. Opening it, she scavenged through a few dresses. She pulled out a long, dark purple dress with short sleeves and put it on. She then put on a tank-top-like leather corset. She pulled it and tied the strings into a bow. She then put on medium length boots. She knew that Lydon and she would go out into the woods, so she wore them instead of her nicer shoes. Those shoes were for going out to town. It was odd she had nicer shoes when no one really looked at them. 

        She put on her belt that held her quiver filled with arrows and a satchel for bits and other sorts. The coins clinked as she adjusted it for comfort. Caroline then walked over and picked up her recurve bow that leaned against her bed it was a gift from her grandfather a long time ago. Back then it was too big for her to use properly. She put her arm through the space between the riser and the bowstring. The upper limb of the bow rested on her left shoulder and the lower limb rested against her right hip.

        She closed her door and walked downstairs. Her father, who also had black hair, sat in the kitchen eating breakfast. He worked at the docks where the trading took place between the island and the mainland. He was reading the paper. Her father folded it to look at Caroline.

        "Are you going hunting today?" he asked as he held up his mug. Caroline took the coffee pot from her mother and filled his mug.

        "We go hunting every midweek," she said. She kissed him on the cheek as she grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table. "I'll be off," she said as she walked out the door.

        "Be careful," her mother warned. Caroline did not listen and was out the door before she could even respond.

        "Target practice," Caroline said to Lydon. She threw the apple up in the air. It spun for a second before he aimed his bow and shot the apple into the side of a tree. He walked over to retrieve his arrow. He held up the impaled apple with a small teasing grin. It looked like someone ate it down to the core. 

        "Someone was hungry," Lydon teased.

        Lydon was what they called a dark creature. He had a gray skin tone, gray eyes, and black hair that grew halfway down his neck. He had wings, however, from what he told Caroline, he could make his wings disappear if he so desired. He had on a coak that made him look like he was the grim reaper. Caroline and Lydon grew up together since they were younglings. No one ever saw one without the other (Once, Caroline's father tried to separate them, but it was the most difficult thing to do in his life).

        "That was my breakfast," she responded.

        He took it off his arrow and threw it into the Eastern woods. They hunt in the Western woods where the wildlife is thriving. If someone walks off to the Eastern woods, you would end up where most of the dark creatures live. The Northern woods lead to where most of the light creatures live. Down South was the docks where Caroline's father worked. There a person would find water mixed with an excessive amount of salt. 

        Caroline opened the gate to the stable that kept her horse in. The horse was a dark brown with black hair. His eyes were two different colors, green and brown. Caroline straightened his saddle and climbed on top of him. She was lucky she made sure she wore her riding pants underneath the dress. She acquired this horse when the stable he lived in was going to slaughter the poor creature for its unique eyes. She bought it off them with all the bits she could save up. It took her a few months of constant hunting to finally pay off the cost of the stallion. 

         Lydon had a slight fear of her horse because it did not favor him. It was kind to anyone else but ornery to him. The gelding would bite, kick, scratch, and even throw the man off of his back for no reason. He walked over to the side of the horse. He blared his nostrils at Lydon and stabbed him with fear. Caroline held her hand out to help him up. He took it and hoisted himself onto the steed. Caroline lightly tapped the horse's side. It began to gallop towards the Western woods. Lydon really wished that now he had his own horse. At least it might like him. 


	2. Chapter 2

An arrow grazed the fur of a rabbit's ear. The rabbit caught on quick and ran away. "Damn, I missed," Lydon muttered.  Caroline and Lydon were crouching behind a bush. Caroline's horse was eating grass off in the distance.

       "It's because you flinched. Also, aim a bit lower. Aim for the heart, not the eye," she suggested.

       Lydon aimed and shot another rabbit. "I appreciate the lesson, but I think I can shoot on my own," he kidded as he got up to retrieve the rabbit. A clever fox reached the rabbit before Lydon. "Hey!" he shouted at the fox as it picked up the rabbit and began to run. He looked back at Caroline. "Aren't you gonna help?" he asked.

       She looked up at him. "Oh?" she teased, "I thought you could shoot on your own?"

       Lydon knew he was eating his own words. He sighed and muttered, "I need help."

       She stood up. "What? I couldn't hear you," she joked with him. There were only a few times that Lydon was wrong about something. He was a smart man and Caroline knew that. He stared at her in disappointment. She smiled wide, knowing she won. "Alright, let's go find the fox. He'll be worth more than the rabbit anyways," she said, walking over to him.

       They walked towards another set of bushes and hid behind it. The fox was protecting his food. Caroline notched the arrow on her bow and aimed. The fox looked directly at her. Its eyes were gray. She put her bow down and snarled. "We can't shoot that fox. Damn, and I wanted the extra bits," she said.

       Lydon pulled out a dagger. "That means there is someone nearby," he said. "Gray eyes" as they call them are a special breed of fox that is owned by "The Nameless", a group of rebels who say they belong to no one.

       They looked around but spotted no one. Lydon got up and walked over to the fox. He took the rabbit and walked back to Caroline. He put the arrow back in his quiver after wiping off the blood. "I always hate cutting hunting short, but we should leave before we become hunted," he said. Caroline nodded and began to head back to her horse.

        She whistled for him and he galloped over to her side. She climbed on top and helped Lydon up. He put away his dagger and put the rabbit in a pouch tied onto the horse's saddle. "Where to?" Caroline asked.

        "The marketplace first, then to the docks," Lydon responded.

         "Aye," She said as she tapped her horse's side. They galloped away.

         The fox with the gray eyes scurried over to and grew and climbed it. A man was sitting on a tree branch hidden by the tree itself. He scowled when the fox came back with no food.

         The man had dirty blonde hair and red eyes. His skin was tanned from the sun and the blonde in his hair was showing.

         He turned around to face the tree and marked an X on it.

         The marketplace was lively with sellers. People yelling out what they had and for what price. The marketplace was near the docks, a perfect area for trading.

Lydon was trying to negotiate with the butcher about how much bits the rabbit was worth. "It's a bigger one. I haven't seen a rabbit like this one around in ages," Lydon said.

         "Where's ya other wins?" The butcher asked.

         Lydon paused. "Uh, a wolf was stealing each one I got. This was the only one I was able to get before he took it."

         The butcher shook his head. "My offer is no different. Four bits." 

          "You know I have a family." 

          "A sister." 

          "Yes, and four bits will barely buy us a fruit." 

          "I do not care. Four bits is final." 

          "Fine," Lydon sighed as he took the bits. The butcher took the rabbit and walked away. 

          Lydon walked past Caroline. She felt terrible that he was struggling to let ends meet. She followed him, pulling her horse behind her. She caught up to him. "Hey, I know you don't like me saying this, but I'm sure my parents would be more than happy to help you and your sister. None of us like seeing you suffer, especially me," she said. 

          He looked to his side at her and still continued to walk towards the docks. "That's sweet, Car, but your parents don't need more mouths to feed. Six people in one house sounds kind of hectic," he said. Caroline stopped to hand someone a bit while she took an apple. She then gave it to her horse. 

          "Oh, that's no problem. You can sleep in the stables," Caroline joked.

          Lydon chuckled. "I'm glad you care," he said. 

          There was yelling the closer they came to the docks. A ship was docked and people were loading things onto it. Caroline spotted her father arguing with a captain. The captain was right in his face, but her father was keeping calm. 

           "As is Eriras's new law, you cannot take any cargo heavier than a human onboard without it being inspected, therefore, the cargo that my men have pulled aside will be inspected," her father said. There were large crates behind him and men guarding it. The captain was red in the face. They saw him pull out a dagger behind his back. 

           Lydon put his arm over Caroline, stopping her from moving forward. "Stay here," he said to her. Lydon walked over to her father's side. "What seems to be the problem, sir?" he asked the captain. 

           The captain checked him. "Ugh, is this demon with you?" the captain asked. Lydon became flustered. Demon was a slur that was insulting to any dark creature. 

           "Hey, watch who you're talking to," her father scolded, defending Lydon. Lydon had his hand gripped in the handle of his dagger. 

           The captain got into Lydon's face. "And I bet since your wings are gone that somebody already taught you a lesson. I wish I could've taught you it first," he snarled. The captain whistled for his crew. They all stopped what they were doing and pulled out a weapon. "The demon is mine, get the others," he eyed Caroline's father, "You messed with the wrong pirate." 

           The captain took his dagger and swung at Lydon. Lydon blocked it and swung back. It was a sword fight back and forth. Caroline wanted to do something, but she knew she was powerless. A bow would not help in this situation. Lydon was at the edge of the docks. It was a long way down and he knew that. The captain was not letting up. He edged closer and closer until he fell. 

            The captain chuckled. Caroline was nervous, but she knew that he was smart enough to know he was going to fall. Her father got the men off of him that was trying to fight him and he peered over the dock. No sight of Lydon. The captain went for a killing strike on her father. Caroline looked away. "That's enough!" a man shouted. Everyone stopped. There was a man in armor. he had scraggly raven hair and a tiny bit of stubble. His gray eyes pierced right through the captain. 

            Caroline recognized his voice. She looked towards where he stood. It was her brother. Odd, because he was not supposed to be home for months. "Sir Aaron! You see, we were having a friendly fight, that's all," the captain said. He awkwardly laughed, followed by a sigh. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?" 

            "Yes, very much. Especially because that is my father and the dark creature is my friend. I'm feeling nice today I will let you go. I want you to get all your men and the cargo that was not confiscated out of this harbor in ten minutes, now," Aaron said 

            "You heard the man!" the captain shouted at his crew. Everyone started getting back to work. 

            Caroline walked over to Aaron and her father. "Where's Ly?" she asked. They looked at her and then looked down at the water. Caroline heard footsteps behind her and turned around. "Lydon!" she rejoiced. He looked pretty beaten up. He was breathing heavily. He took a step forward and collapsed into Caroline's arms. 

            "We need to go home right now," Aaron ordered. He whistled and Caroline's horse came over. He helped Caroline hoist Lydon onto him. 


End file.
